


Annals from the life of a stalker

by acertainperson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, High School, Oral Sex, School Dances, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acertainperson/pseuds/acertainperson
Summary: Also known as "How Lucas and Max got it on for the first time".
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Annals from the life of a stalker

Lucas, despite not being a fan of school balls, had been convinced by Max to come to high school prom anyway. It was their last chance to go anyhow. And against his expectations, this had actually been a pretty fun night.  
Max' plans however were different. Their first kiss had been at Snowball in Middle School. She felt that it was only appropriate that their high school dance would also be a first time.

As they walked, Max eventually pulled her boyfriend to the side next to a classroom. It was locked, of course, but she wasnt the type of person to be held back for long by such a thing.

"What're you doing Max?" he asked, keeping his voice down, while she was busy using one of her hairpins as a makeshift key, which is to say, picking the lock.

"Youll see, just give me a second." she said, just before the door swung open. "Ladies first." she teased, holding the door open for Lucas, who proceeded to go in.

"Don't you think we'll get in trouble for this?" he asked, as she closed the door behind them, "I mean isn't this-"

His words were abruptly interrupted by Max, who placed her lips on his, aswell as her hand in his lower regions, which she could clearly tell was bulging up.

Lucas wasnt stupid. His girlfriend bringing him to an out-of-the-way location, picking a lock, and then doing this? The day had come, no doubt about that.

Their tongues remained intermingled in their kiss, Max's hand busy freeing Lucas' piece, first undoing his belt, then opening up his pants up, before pulling his undies down, revealing his cock.

"Excited are we?" she asked, and Lucas just nodded. Their mouths soon met again, one of Max's hands now around Lucas' body, the other stroking him. Lucas himself had also been busy with one hand, which was snaking its way into Max's underwear and towards her nether regions, which were positioned a lot further back than he had initially expected them to be located, and eventually started pleasuring her aswell. None of this was new to either of them so far, but it certainly didnt hamper either of their excitements.

Max, after a while, kneeled down, and took Lucas' cock into her mouth. Damn, he could never get enough of that feeling. He knew that. And so did she. At the same time, where Lucas' hand had previously been, Max had by now taken over herself, fingering herself in preparation of her upcoming deflowering, while continuing to suck her boyfriend off, who was by now beginning to let his pleasure be heard, but just a bit, as to not attract unwanted attention.

After pleasuring him for just a while longer, she broke contact for a moment and looked up to him, asking, "Want to fuck me stalker?" As if his answer couldve been anything but yes. "If you let me, Madmax." Lucas replied, causing Max to stand up and lie down on her back on the nearest table. Lucas used the opportunity, stripping his girlfriends pants down and removing them, before moving her legs into an upwards position over his shoulders and penetrating her for the first time.

Both moaned as he entered her already wet hole, Lucas beginning to thrust slowly and, shortly after, speeding up considerably. "Yes, f-fuck yes." came from Max, who felt every single thrust poke her belly from the inside. "Youre so tight." Lucas said, his voice a bit shaky from the pleasure he was feeling, though his determination to pleasure his girl was still just as steadfast as before. He continued to pound her, as her hands were grabbing his butt, dictating the speed at which he was going, as they moved forth alongside him.

"F-fuck me harder ch-chocolate daddy!" Max moaned, half asking, half commanding him. And of course, who was Lucas to not fulfill his girlfriends wishes? Admittedly, there wasnt much room for him left to go harder on her with, but he did his best, even though he wasnt sure for how much longer he would be able to hold it in. Max also felt herself not too far off coming, and started to, as best as she could, sway her hips side to side, such that Lucas wouldnt hit the same place every time. It had certainly helped when she was using dildos. And as it turned out, it helped this time aswell, as she moved over the edge from his thrusts. "C-coming!" she moaned loudly, as her body started to shake in orgasm. 

"Fuck yeah!" Lucas moaned, having himself been sent over the edge by Max's orgasm. He tried pulling out as he did, but Max pulled him in and wouldnt let him, such that instead, he ejaculated several streams of cum into his girlfriend before she let him go. "Fuck Lucas, that was good." she said, breathing heavily, before getting back up onto her feet and putting her jeans on, then proceeding to kiss Lucas again. She could tell that he hoped to do it again soon. "Don't worry." she smiled, "They say the second times better."


End file.
